gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vacation
After working 24 straight hours Nicole takes a day off from work to go to sleep & Gumball, Darwin, and Richard try to "help". Plot Gumball, Darwin, and Richard try to help out Nicole with crazy ideas. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Anais Transcript #Nicole gets back from work at 6:15AM tired & drooling* #Nicole walks into Gumball's room* Richard: Oh, hi honey! Is breakfast ready yet? Nicole: I need a vacation... Richard: Ok! -Meanwhile, were Darwin & Gumball were- Gumball: Where's mom? She should be making our breakfast? Darwin: Maybe she's tired? Gumball: Nah, relax she's never tired. -Meanwhile, in Richard & Nicole's bedroom- #Phone Rings* #Richard picks up* Richard: Hello? #Phone Mumbles* Richard: It's for you Nicole! #Nicole picks up phone* Nicole: Yes, hi i'm going to take a day off today due to sickness. #Phone mumbles* Nicole: Thanks! *Hangs up & goes back to sleep* -Meanwhile, were Gumball & Darwin where- Gumball: It's 9:30AM & she still hasn't made breakfast! Darwin: Good thing it isn't school today! Anais: She's not coming. Gumball: AHH! Anais, what are you doing here!? Anias: Same thing as you. Gumball: Right... #Richard comes walking down the stairs* Richard: Your mom told me to give you this, bye! *Runs back upstairs* Anais: It's a list of stuff to make ourselves. Gumball: Wait a second, this list must be what to make mom! Darwin: So let's make it! Anais: Well, i'm not going to be in this. #Gumball & Darwin go into the kitchen to make something* Gumball: How about toast! Darwin: And lemonade! #Gumball get's bread out of the fridge & put's one in the toaster* Gumball: Let's see...put the level on max Darwin: I've made my awesome lemonade! Want to know my secret ingredent? Gumball: Sure! Darwin: *Whispers* Dish Water Gumball: Amazing! Let's go give mom her breakfast! #*Darwin & Gumball go upstairs to give Nicole breakfast* Gumball: Hey Mom! Nicole: *Wakes up fast* WAHH! You scared me! Gumball: Here's your breakfast! Nicole: Well thank you sweetie! #*Nicole takes a bite of the burnt toast* #*Nicole faints with her eyes open one has a tearish mark & her mouth is open* Darwin: That just what happens when people try my lemonade, they faint because it's so spectacular! Now drink up Mrs. Mom #Darwin put's the dishwater lemonade into Nicoles mouth & then makes her swallow it* Gumball: Dude, why is the lemonade orange? Darwin: That's just how it is! #Nicole wakes up & vomits on the floor* Gumball: Was it awesome or what!? Nicole: Thanks boys but mommy needs some sle..*vomits on the floor again* sleep. *Goes back to sleep* Richard: Nice job boys! Now you know how to make breakfast! Gumball: Thanks dad! *Shocked* Mom's clothes are dirty! Darwin: I think that's her work clothes, she wheres them to work Gumball: We need to change them, it has some vomit on it! Richard: I think we'd better cut this part out. #To be continued* Category:Plot Category:Transcrpit Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Fanon Category:Archives